The Day Spent in Yugi Mutou's Brain
by Wishful Thinker8
Summary: Um, has anyone wondered how Yugi and his friend's brains function? I have.....Discontinued for now...maybe forever
1. Default Chapter

*Walks into a room. Yugi, Joey and Bakura are sitting there * *authoress appears to be happy and smiling evilly *  
  
Yugi-why are you so happy?  
  
Wishful Thinker-oh, no reason *continues to smile *  
  
Joey-I don't like that smile...  
  
Wishful Thinker- *continues to smile *  
  
Bakura-should we be scared?  
  
Wishful Thinker-I don't think so. I just came to tell you that I'm doing a new fic...one with you guys!  
  
Yugi- you mean we get to be in a fic?  
  
Wishful Thinker-*smile widens* of course! Thank you for accepting the position Yugi!  
  
Joey- what kinda fic?  
  
Wishful Thinker-well, since people seemed to like "The Day spent in Duo Maxwell's brain" so much....  
  
Joey, Yugi and Bakura- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wishful Thinker-*sniffles* I'm hurt now! *Goes into corner and cries *  
  
Yugi-*looks ashamed* we should go apologize  
  
Joey-for what?  
  
Bakura-I agree with Yugi.  
  
Joey- you really want to be in one of HER fics? She's crazy!  
  
Maoz-I agree  
  
Wishful Thinker-*cries even harder*  
  
Yugi- fine! We all agree to be in your fic!  
  
Joey-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wishful Thinker-*grins evilly and comes back over* THANK YOU!!!! And for being the first one, Yugi, to agree to be in it...you get to choose the main character! Oh, and you're really cute too!  
  
Yugi-*blushes*  
  
Joey-*grumbles*  
  
Bakura-*looks pale*  
  
Maoz-I need some Tylenol  
DOC-me too -_-'  
  
Wishful Thinker-well, who will it be? (btw, DOC or Duo's ONLY Chick is my beta reader)  
  
Yugi-I think it should be...Yami!  
  
Yami-No.  
  
Yugi-please? *Gives puppy dog eyes *  
  
Yami-*looks away very quickly* No aibou  
  
Yugi-pretty please?  
  
Yami-*caving in* fine...  
  
Wishful Thinker-as much as I love Yami, I had another person in mind...let's say Joey?  
  
Joey-*looks up* Wha....  
  
Wishful Thinker-or maybe Yugi....  
  
Yugi-*goes pale*  
  
Wishful Thinker-Yup, it's definitely going to be...YUGI!!!  
  
Yami-my poor aibou!  
  
Wishful Thinker-so without further ado, here's the first chapter of "A Day Spent in Yugi Mutou's brain"!  
  
Maoz-you can feel free to scream and run away now  
  
DOC-will do!   
  
Wishful Thinker-Oops, I almost forgot my disclaimer. *pushes disclaimer forward *  
  
Disclaimer-Wishful Thinker doesn't own anything. She just likes to torture the characters for some odd reason.  
  
*Sounds * or *actions *  
"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
/Yugi to Yami/  
//Yami to Yugi//  
  
Wishful Thinker-whew, I think I got everything. Oh, and I will tell you when I switch from Brains to people talking! Sorry for the long author's notes! Have fun reading!  
  
The Day spent in Yugi Mutou's brain!  
  
*Waves energetically* Hi! Welcome to Yugi's brain. I am one of his brain cells. *Looks around*. I'd say that there's about 40 000-60 000 of us up here, and the number steadily grows each day. I will be your guide for this fic and...oh yeah! *Picks up a piece of paper* I'm supposed to read you this...Rule 1. No attacking certain characters. (That includes hugging them!) Rule 2. If no one reviews, no chapters. Rule 3. No presents. Hey! I don't like that rule! *Takes pencil and scribbles something* There. Rule 3. Please send presents, if you would like. All presents will be welcomed (through reviews). *Grins brightly* Anywho, like I said before, welcome to Yugi's brain. We actually have it pretty good up here. Yugi is a pretty independent kid so there's not much work for us to do. I feel sorry for Yugi's body though. I mean, it has 2 minds living in it!  
  
Yugi's body-tell me about it!  
  
Yugi's brain-*grins sheepishly* sorry. Ne who, we should get going on this fic. Its main purpose is to show you how hard it is to be a brain cell. We have a lot of responsibility! I wonder how my other brain cell friends are doing... I'll have to check up on them later.  
  
*~*  
People talking  
  
*Beep beep beep *  
  
Yugi groaned as that sound jolted him out of his sleep. One small hand reached over and hit the alarm clock to make it stop beeping. He let out a sigh of relief; finally he could go back to sleep. But there was one alarm clock Yugi didn't count on.  
  
//aibou, time to wake up//  
  
/go away Yami/  
  
//You're going to be late...//  
  
That seemed to make Yugi open one eye and look at the clock. /It's only 6:30/  
  
A sigh from Yami. //Yes, but remember you're going on a fieldtrip today so you have to be at school by 7// Yugi's eyes shot open as that memory came back to him.  
  
"Oh no!" he cried, throwing back the covers and dashing to his closet. "I'm going to be late!"  
  
"I tried to tell you that" a voice drawled from behind. Yugi turned around to glare at Yami who had decided to come out of the millenium puzzle.  
  
"Be quiet you" the smaller of the 2 muttered, hastily putting on some clothes. He grabbed the still mysterious puzzle and hung it around his neck. "Are you travelling by foot or do I have to carry you around all day?" A glint of laughter danced in Yugi's eyes. But Yami didn't find it very funny.  
  
"I think I'll stay out today aibou," Yami said, glaring. "And your joke wasn't very funny".  
  
"I thought it was" Yugi replied, heading out of his room. "You coming to eat some breakfast?" Yami nodded, though Yugi couldn't see this, and followed his friend out of the room and down the stairs.  
  
*~*  
Brain's talking:  
  
Yugi's brain-hmmm, let's see what Yami is up to. Hey you with the puzzle! Hand me the phone! *Another cell phone over hands * *dials 6590 *  
  
Yami's brain- * it looks like a Shakespearean stage. Backstage there's various costumes hanging up and scripts lying about. A muffled ring sounds and a cell reaches underneath a pile of miss-matched costumes and holds it up to his ear *   
  
Yugi's brain-hello? Is anyone there?  
  
Yami's brain- I must say that you are very rude, you have interrupted my Étude (1).  
  
Yugi's brain-oh, I'm sorry. I just wanted to see how you were...  
  
Yami's brain- Thank you for asking, I'm perfectly fine. Did you want to know which part is mine?  
  
Yugi's brain-wha...  
  
Yami's brain-I am playing fair Romeo. I hope I don't say my lines too slow.  
  
Yugi's brain-okay...I'm confused  
  
Yami's brain- are you confused by the words I've used?  
  
Yugi's brain-slightly...  
  
Yami's brain- I did not mean to cause you any alarm. I'm sorry if you've felt any harm.  
  
Yugi's brain- now I know you're not okay...  
  
Yami's brain-What are you talking about, I'm feeling great. Would you like to know the date?  
  
Yugi's brain-actually, I'm going to go now...talk to you later!  
  
Yami's brain- good bye my dear friend, 'till tomorrow. Parting is such a sweet sorrow  
  
Yugi's brain-*quickly hangs up phone* I think that went rather well, don't you?  
  
*~*  
  
People talking:  
  
"What time did we have to meet Joey and the others?" Yugi asked his ever-faithful companion, Yami. They were currently walking down the street, Yugi munching on a piece of toast with raspberry jam.  
  
"We were supposed to meet them 5 minutes ago" Yami said, starting to walk a bit faster. Yugi sighed and quickened his pace.  
  
"You worry too much. Slow down already!" he cried, his short strides unable to keep up with Yami's long ones. "I can't keep up with you!"  
  
"Sorry aibou" Yami replied apologetically, slowing his pace to match Yugi's.   
  
"It's alright" the smaller boy replied. "Hey look! There's Joey and the others! Hey Joey!" he cried. Joey turned around and waved energetically to his two friends heading their way.  
  
*~*  
Brains talking:  
  
Yugi's brain-oh good, another friend to talk to! *Picks up brain phone and dials 000 *  
  
  
TBC  
  
Wishful Thinker-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Joey-Thank god she fell asleep  
  
Yugi-I suppose we have to tell the reader to review now  
  
Yami-*growls* my brain isn't like that!  
  
Joey-*shrugs* I think it's kinda funny.  
  
Wishful Thinker-*opens one eye* just wait until the next chapter Joey  
  
Joey-I thought you were asleep  
  
Wishful Thinker-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Yugi-please review! Remember no reviews, no new chapters!  
  
  
(1)Étude- the French word for a study, like studying a script 


	2. NOT AN UPDATE! SORRY!

Hey Everyone!  
  
I'm am so sorry but my computer deleted my WHOLE chapter that I had typed....I've also been really busy....  
  
Yugi-she has been, I mean she hasn't had time to torture us  
  
Wishful Thinker-very funny  
  
Yugi-*grins slightly*  
  
Wishful Thinker-hopefully I get the chapter retyped this week, I just wanted to say thanks for all the great reviews!  
  
Joey-they all must be crazy...they reviewed....  
  
Wishful Thinker-just you wait...I can still change what your brain is like....  
  
Joey-*gulps*  
  
Wishful Thinker-I promise everyone an update in the next 7 days, possibly 3. Thanks for being so patient!  
  
Wishful Thinker 


	3. CHAPTER 3 YAY!

Wishful Thinker-*dances around the room* YAYNESS! Nine reviews!  
  
Joey-*looks shocked* They must be crazy...they actually reviewed!  
  
Wishful Thinker-I'd be careful about what you say...your brain is next...  
  
Joey-*goes pale*  
  
Yugi-don't worry about it. Wishful Thinker is ni...  
  
Wishful Thinker-*grinning evilly*  
  
Yugi- oh boy  
  
Yami-I will protect you Yugi  
  
Wishful Thinker-but who's going to be protecting you Yami?  
  
Yami- -_-'  
  
Wishful Thinker-now it's time to answer some reviews! The first one is from....  
  
Bakura is god: thanks! And I think aibou means either light or the person you protect. Please, someone correct me if I'm wrong, which most likely I am.  
  
: Thanks for the gifts! And no, I don't think you're nuts. Let's see there's a bag of candy for Yami...  
  
Yami-*eyes shining*  
  
Wishful Thinker-which I will put in a safe spot till this chapter is done  
  
Yami-*pouts*  
  
Wishful Thinker-and there are some platform shoes for Yugi...  
  
Yugi-thanks! *Puts them on * I'm tall...er...taller! I can know see the top shelf of my locker!  
  
Wishful Thinker-that's good, I always have such trouble seeing mine, seriously. Ohhh...a copy of the millennium rod....  
  
Yami Bakura-*grins evilly*  
  
Yami-which I will put away for safe keeping *grabs rod and puts it in soul room *  
  
Wishful Thinker-*pouts *  
  
Yami Bakura-*scowls*  
  
Wishful Thinker-the characters appreciate your pity too...especially since they don't know how MY brain works *insert evil laugh here *  
  
Everyone-*backs away*  
  
Wishful Thinker-and the next review is from....  
  
Lori Kimaya: I agree, Yugi's brain does have too much time on its hand. Thanks for reviewing! And everyone gets...  
  
Joey-a chance to escape?  
  
Wishful Thinker-oh you're in for it now  
  
Joey-*whimpers*  
  
Wishful Thinker-everyone gets 100 dollars!  
  
Maoz-which I will take *grabs money *  
  
Everyone-*pouts*  
  
Wishful Thinker-the next review is from....  
  
Butterfly Guitar: cool name! Thank you for your nice comments! And to answer your question...no, there's nothing we haven't done to our fav. Characters.  
  
Cherior: Thank you for your nice comments! And now for the presents...for Yugi, there's a box of chocolates!  
  
Yugi-*grins insanely*  
  
Wishful Thinker-which will be put in a safe place until this chapter is done  
  
Yugi-*gives puppy dog eyes*  
  
Wishful Thinker-*shrugs* that doesn't work on me  
  
Yugi-*pouts*  
  
Wishful Thinker-YAY! There's a present for me! Ohhhh.....Coffee...  
  
Yami-which I will put in a safe place till you are done this chapter  
  
Wishful Thinker-*pouts* The next review....  
  
Krimsonkiller: thanks! And I am writing right now!  
  
Anubis (and Seto): Thanks! And Joey is not a puppy dog Seto, just wait till you see what your brain is like.... And I suppose *looks around * you can hug the characters! Now, presents.... Yugi gets a dark magician stuffy...  
  
Yugi-yay! *grabs stuffy and hugs it *  
  
Wishful Thinker-Yami gets a book on how to control sugar high hikaris...  
  
Yami-thank you Ra!  
  
Wishful Thinker-and Joey gets...a leash and dog tags? You're evil Seto; I refuse to give him that! Just for that, your brain is going to be the worst! And let's see...there's a present for me!!! A book on how to get rid of writers block! Thanks! I needed this! And for Bakura...an acme hammer!  
  
Bakura-oh my....  
  
Wishful Thinker- the next review is from...  
  
Shadowwolf: thanks!  
  
Yami&Yugislover: thanks! I have no plans to make Yugi's brain like Téa's but if you think I do, then don't read if you don't like. No one's forcing you to read this.  
  
Wishful Thinker-oh, and as a general rule, all flames will be used to fuel my fire to keep me warm this winter. No one's forcing you to read this, so if you don't like it, then don't review.  
  
Duo's Only Chick-She needs fuel. We're Canadian. *shivers* Don't hesitate to review! maybe she'll listen to you! *grumbles* not like she ever listens to me...  
  
Yugi-you'll have to excuse Wishful Thinker. She's not feeling good  
  
Wishful Thinker-*sniffles* stupid cold!  
  
Disclaimer-Wishful Thinker doesn't own anything; she just likes to torture characters  
  
Wishful Thinker-Thank you for the lovely disclaimer, disclaimer. Now please go away  
  
Disclaimer-*growls*  
  
Yugi-Be nice...or she'll do something worse to you  
  
Wishful Thinker-*grins evilly*  
  
Disclaimer-*goes pale and walks away*  
  
Wishful Thinker-I would also like to thank my beta reader, DOC or Duo's ONLY Chick. You should go check out her stuff.  
  
*Sounds * or *actions * or *descriptions*  
"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
/Yugi to Yami/  
//Yami to Yugi//  
  
Wishful Thinker-I think I've covered everything, but if I haven't please forgive me  
  
Maoz-hurry it up!  
  
Wishful Thinker-yes'm  
  
The Day Spent in Yugi Mutou's brain  
  
Brains talking:  
  
Yugi's brain-oh good, another friend to talk to! *Picks up brain phone and dials 000 *  
  
Joey's brain-*it looks like an elementary school play ground. All the cells are playing on the swings, on the jungle gym, in the sand. 2 cells dig up the ringing brain phone from the sand that they built a castle in.*  
  
Joey's brain (cell 1)-hey, who's this? *Other cell grabs the phone*  
  
Joey's brain (cell 2)-it's my turn to answer the phone! Hi, who's talking?  
  
Yugi's brain-hey guys!  
  
Joey's brain (cell 2)-YUGI! *Cell 1 grabs the phone*  
  
Joey's brain (cell 1)-YUGI!  
  
Yugi's brain-um, hello?  
  
Joey's brain (cell 1)-*talking to cell 2* GO AWAY! It's my turn to answer the phone!  
  
Joey's brain (cell 2)-*talking to cell 1* NO WAY! *Shoves Cell 1 *  
  
Joey's brain (cell 1)-*sticks out tongue* I'm telling!  
  
Joey's brain (cell 2) -tattle tale! *Tackles cell 1 *  
  
Joey's brain (cell 1)-ACK! *Falls to the ground and the 2 cells start fighting covered by a cloud of dust *  
  
Yugi's brain-um...is anyone there?  
  
Joey's brain (cell 1)-Jerk!  
  
Joey's brain (cell 2)-poo head! *Phone falls to ground, breaking into several pieces *  
  
Yugi's brain-*winces from dial tone* ok...that was interesting. I wonder where the teacher with yard duty was...  
  
*~*  
  
People talking:  
  
"Hey Yug, Yami!" Joey said happily as the 2 approached the group. Everyone else turned around to great the pair.  
  
"Hey guys" Téa said cheerfully, "we were starting to get worried".  
  
"Sorry Téa" Yugi apologized sincerely. "I kinda slept in and then... it goes downhill from there".  
  
"Good Day" Bakura said politely in a British accent that never seemed to fade. Yami just stared at the glittering gold ring around Bakura's neck. Yami Bakura was pure evil...and Yami would protect Yugi at all costs.  
  
"Hello Bakura, Tristan" Yugi said happily. "Are you guys excited for the field trip?"  
  
"I sure am" Tristan replied, through a yawn. "I just can't believe that we had to get up this early".  
  
"Ah, you big baby" Joey drawled. "This ain't early". Tristan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh really? Then why did I have to practically drag you out of bed this morning?" Joey's face turned an interesting shade of red.  
  
"That didn't count!" he cried, punching Tristan in the arm.   
  
"Whatever". Joey moved to hit Tristan again but Yugi stepped in at this point.  
  
"Guys, please don't fight!" he pleaded.  
  
"Sorry Yug"  
  
"Yeah, sorry Yugi".   
  
Yami just sighed.  
  
"We really should be getting to school..." Tristan, Joey and Yugi turned to face Yami in disbelief.   
  
"THE FIELD TRIP!" The first 2 yelled, starting to run off to school. Téa smiled slightly at the rare sight.  
  
"I don't think that I've ever seen them actually run to school voluntarily before" she commented as her, Yugi, Yami, and Bakura followed at a much slower pace. The corner of Yami's mouth twitched slightly but both Yugi and Bakura smiled brightly.  
  
*~*  
Brains talking:  
  
Yugi's brain-hmmm, I wonder who's next on the list...*scans list * looks like Bakura is next...I hope he's in a sane mood...*tentatively picks up phone and dials 909*   
  
Bakura's brain-*it looks like a motorcycle shop. Spare parts all over the places, greasy rags, posters of bikes and cars. A phone rings some where, but no answer*  
  
Yugi's brain-interesting...I wonder where he is... Oh well, I suppose I could call his Yami...*picks up phone again and dials 999*  
  
Yami Bakura's brain (a/n-trying saying that 3 times fast)-*it looks like a beautiful grassy field. The sun is shining and a gentle breeze is blowing, making the perfect flowers sway back and forth. Some cells come skipping over the hill to answer the phone that looks like a flower*   
  
Yugi's brain-is anyone there? Hello?  
  
Yami Bakura's brain- hello friend!  
  
Yugi's brain-Hi! How are you on this dreary day?  
  
Yami Bakura's brain- *looks shocked *It is a BEAUTFUL day! You should be thankful for life!  
  
Yugi's brain-*jaw drops* Do I have the right number?  
  
Yami Bakura's brain-of course you do! All is right in the world. Peace and happiness is all that you will find. You will always find a pot of gold under the rainbow.  
  
Yugi's brain-rainbows? *Looks confused *  
  
Yami Bakura's brain-Don't you love these little flowers? Nothing can go wrong today as long as I believe in myself!  
  
Yugi's brain-um, ok. I have to go now...goodbye! *Hangs up phone* I was NOT expecting that...maybe I better take a rest...  
  
*~*  
  
People talking:  
  
Téa, Bakura, Yami and Yugi walked casually up to the school steps, trying to contain their laughter as they saw both Joey and Tristan collapsed on said steps, looking completely worn out.  
  
"Hi guys" Yugi said cheerfully. "Maybe we should have told you that Yami's watch was a bit fast..." Joey opened one eye to glare at the short teen.  
  
"How fast exactly?" Yugi grinned sheepishly, and moved a little bit behind Yami incase Joey had enough energy to kill him.  
  
"Oh about 20 minutes". The pair on the steps groaned simultaneously.   
  
"Yug, if I had the energy you would be running for you life about now" The blonde commented tiredly. Téa just sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Why are you guys sitting out here?" she asked curiously. "Aren't we supposed to meet everyone inside?"  
  
"The doors are locked" Tristan spoke up. "Or else we would be inside". Bakura casually walked up to the door and pulled it open.  
  
"Are you talking about these doors?" Everyone looked up at him.  
  
"How'd you do that?" Joey exclaimed. Bakura shrugged.   
  
"I just pulled on the handle..." he explained slowly, before walking into the school.  
  
"Hey Bakura, wait up!" Yugi cried, running up the stairs, only tripping once. Yami frowned and went after his aibou. Téa carefully nudged the 2 teens on the steps to see if they were still awake.  
  
"You guys coming or what?"  
  
"Yeesh, can't a guy get some sleep?" Tristan complained loudly, struggling to stand up.  
  
"No" Joey answered grumpily, standing up too. Téa looked up just in time to see Yugi stick his head back out the door.  
  
"Hey guys! The teachers brought doughnuts for everyone!" The 2 boys exchanged looks and then bolted up the stairs, nearly knocking both Téa and Yugi over. She finally made it up the steps.  
  
"You just had to mention the food, didn't you?"  
  
*~*  
  
Brain's talking:  
  
Yugi's brain-now, I've just been informed that since this fic is titled "A Day Spent in Yugi Mutou's brain", I, personally, have to give you a tour of this place. Ok, let's start with the main room. *It's basically composed of big fluffy armchairs and nice soft carpets with toys scattered about. For example, some dueling cards, Beyblades, etc. * Now, I'm not saying that most of the activity takes place right here. This is just a monitoring area where cells can relax until its time for their shift. It's actually quite relaxing here. *Walks down a white hallway * This is the hallway where information is processed. It basically controls all of Yugi's functions. Eating, sleeping and occasionally dueling, but as everyone knows, we get some help from *cough * an outside source that I'm not allowed to tell you about. And if we proceed...*cell comes running up to lead cell*  
  
Yugi's brain (cell)-sir, ma'am? There's a phone call for you on line one...would you like me to take a message?  
  
Yugi's brain (lead cell)-*sighs* I'll take it now. *Turns to audience * please hold on for one moment. *Grabs phone * Hello?  
  
Bakura's brain-*loud belching* Yo, this is Bakura. You called?  
  
Yugi's brain-um, yeah I did actually.  
  
Bakura's brain- sorry, I was out drag racing and I forgot to leave my machine on. *Chews gum rather loudly * What'd ya want?  
  
Yugi's brain-well, actually I...  
  
Bakura's brain-hold on a min. *Spits on floor * You were saying?  
  
Yugi's brain-oh my...  
  
TBC  
  
Wishful Thinker-sorry the chapter's short. The next one will be longer, I promise.  
  
Bakura-what have you done to my brain? *Sobs *  
  
Yami Bakura-she will be punished...*glares and advances on author*  
  
Wishful Thinker-eep! *Grabs millennium rod * Um, I order you to stop! *Shakes millennium rod at Yami Bakura *   
  
Yami Bakura- you will pay for what you did to my aibou's brain and mine!  
  
Wishful Thinker-Yami? Yugi? *Both look up with chocolate smeared faces and evil grins * *Yami Bakura gets closer * Me thinks me in trouble! ACK!!!  
  
Joey-well, hopefully she'll get what's coming to her...  
  
Tristan-we're supposed to tell you to review...  
  
Joey-Shhhhh! They weren't supposed to know that!  
  
*Crashes and shrieks from the background *  
  
Joey-think we should help?  
  
Tristan-well...  
  
Joey and Tristan-NAH!  
  
Please R&R!  
  
Duo's only chick-but how are we supposed to read the next chapter if WT's out of commission? *evil grin* I could write it...  
  
Sherpock-oh no. It's Maoz's job to take over if WT is unavailable. It's the muse's duty as a muse.   
  
Duo's Only Chick-Blah, that's boring...  
  
Sherpock-no, its life...  
  
Duo's Only Chick-its still boring.   
  
Sherpock-deal with it!  
  
Duo's Only Chick-boring!  
  
Sherpock-deal!  
  
Duo's only Chick-*glances around* where'd everybody go?  
  
Sherpock-we scared them away.  
  
Duo's Only Chick-oopsie. *runs away*  
  
Sherpock- *sighs* hopeless, completely hopeless...anyway, feel free to Review. The button's below, and to the left. You all know where it is... 


	4. Chapter 4

*Peeks around corner* is it safe? *Sees Yami and Yugi sleeping on floor with chocolate smeared faces* Whew, Bakura and Yami Bakura aren't here. First of all, I would like to apologize to ZeroDaiKunTakatoP88. I realized when I read over the chapter that it WAS a really short chapter and long author notes...I promise it won't happen again. I would like to thank Shadowwolf for telling me what aibou means...and it means partner. Hopefully, I'll get to learn some Japanese soon...it won't be my 2nd or 3rd language, but hopefully it will be my fourth. Anywho, it's time to dish out presents!  
  
Presents for Yugi: a blue teddy bear, an author shield, a fluffy pillow filled with caramel, some puzzles, a box of chocolate timbets (TIMBETS RULE!!!), another teddy bear and a book of light magic and it's spells!  
  
Presents for Yami: a black teddy bear, an author shield, a fluffy pillow filled with caramel, some naked baby pictures of Seto to black mail him with, a royal Egyptian pharaoh wardrobe, a book on today's technology and how to use it, a dragon and every kind of candy ever invented.  
  
Presents for ME!: a pound of sugar and a years supply of candy.  
  
Presents for Bakura: an author shield, a green teddy bear, a fluffy pillow filled with caramel, a change of heart stuffy and a book on how to deal with evil yamis.  
  
Presents for Yami Bakura: an author shield (ok, I get the point...I tend to torture the characters....), a pink teddy bear? (Well, he did choose that color...or rather, I chose it for him *snickers*), a fluffy pillow filled with caramel and more flowers for your meadow.  
  
Wishful Thinker-I'm very sorry if I've missed someone. I would like to thank my beta reader, DOC or Duo's only chick. I encourage you to go read her stuff. She's also given me some good ideas for this fic!  
  
*Sounds * or *actions * or *descriptions*  
"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
/Yugi to Yami/  
//Yami to Yugi//  
  
Wishful Thinker-now, where's my disclaimer?  
  
Disclaimer-*tiptoes behind Wishful Thinker and out of the room*  
  
Wishful Thinker-*pouts* fine then, I'll just do my own disclaimer. I don't own anything; I just like torturing the characters. I think that's about it. *Looks proud* These author notes weren't long at all! Oh, and for those that are curious.... Seto is entering in this chapter...and possibly both his brain and Tristan's, maybe even Téa's! Gomen for the long wait! It's just that I had an independent study due...and then I was sick for a week..and now it's exam time! I've had at least 4 hours of homework each night! SORRY for the long wait!  
  
The Day Spent in Yugi Mutou's brain  
  
Yugi's brain (lead cell)-*sighs* I'll take it now. *Turns to audience * please hold on for one moment. *Grabs phone * Hello?  
  
Bakura's brain-*loud belching* Yo, this is Bakura. You called?  
  
Yugi's brain-um, yeah I did actually.  
  
Bakura's brain- sorry, I was out drag racing and I forgot to leave my machine on. *Chews gum rather loudly * What'd ya want?  
  
Yugi's brain-well, actually I...  
  
Bakura's brain-hold on a min. *Spits on floor * You were saying?  
  
Yugi's brain-oh my...  
  
Bakura's brain-ya know, is there a purpose for this call cause I have to go tune up my bike. I'm planning on jumping death gorge tomorrow and my bike has to be in a decent condition.  
  
Yugi's brain-well...er...no, there's no reason really...but are you really planning on jumping death gorge?  
  
Bakura's brain-hell ya! It'll be fun, talk to ya later. Oh and if you speak to that weakling of a yami that I have..tell him to stop sending me flowers, ok? *phone is slammed down*  
  
Yugi's brain-uh.....ok......*gently places down phone* You know, I think that's the best conversation I've ever had with him!  
  
Yugi's brain (other cell)-um sir ma'am? There's a problem....  
  
Yugi's brain (lead cell)-dear lord, what is it now?  
  
Yugi's brain (other cell)- it's the doughnuts.....  
  
*~*  
People talking:  
  
"Joey, I don't think that you should be eating 3 doughnuts at a time" Yugi said, looking uneasy as he edged away from the blonde.  
  
"Mhmhmhm" Joey mumbled in reply. His mouth was too full to form actual words. Tristan was right there beside him, the only difference was was that he had 4 doughnuts stuffed in his mouth. Téa looked at them with a hint of disgust in her eyes.  
  
"Pigs" she sniffed, walking over to talk with Yami, Yugi and Bakura. "Have you heard anything about where we're going?" she asked the trio.  
  
"Well, rumor has it that we're going to some type of factory" Bakura spoke up. "But no one knows what type". Téa frowned.  
  
"It's not like the teachers to keep secrets from us... we have the right to know!" she announced.  
  
"Then why don't you just stop complaining and go ask them?" a voice hissed from behind. Everyone turned around to see Seto Kaiba standing there, looking very arrogant.  
  
"Fine then, I will" Téa huffed, stalking off the group of 4 teachers talking on the other side of the gym. Yami glared at Seto.  
  
"You're not welcome here Kaiba" the ancient pharaoh said coldly. Yugi delt a meaningful nudge to Yami's side.  
  
"Be nice" the smaller of the pair whispered. Yami shut his mouth but still continued to glare at his rival.  
  
"I was doing you a favor by chasing that loud mouth away, or so I thought" Kaiba explained tonelessly. "And I just thought that you might like to know where we are going". Fortunately, Joey stepped in on this conversation.  
  
"You want to know something Kaiba?" he practically growled. "Thanks but not thanks. We'd rather be surprised".  
  
"Fine then puppy dog, be that way" the multi millionaire retorted walking away. Yami still glared at his retreating back. Something just wasn't right....  
  
*~*  
Brain's talking:  
  
Yugi's brain- hmmm....maybe we should see what Kaiba is up to....*picks up phone and dials 345. The phone rings once...twice...three times before someone picks up* Hello?  
  
Kaiba's brain- *it is a completely white space, nothing seems to be there, except for.....about 50 million little brown specks. As the phone rings 1000 of them float forward to go and grab it. One gets to the phone first and picks it up* Prooooooo?  
  
*a.n: that's what DOC and I interpreted the noise to be, if anyone has other suggestions, I'd be happy to read them*  
  
Yugi's brain-*blinks* um....who's this?  
  
Kaiba's brain-PROOO!!! PROO!  
  
Yugi's brain-*starts laughing uncontrolably* you're....you're....and I quote....A BROWN FUZZBALL!  
  
Kaiba's brain-*eyes narrowing* PROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Yugi's brain-*wipes tears from his eyes* sorry, it was just kinda shock, you understand, right Kuriboh?  
  
Kaiba's brain-proo, proo  
  
Yugi's brain-ok, I'm very sorry, better?  
  
Kaiba's brain-prooooooooooo  
  
Yugi's brain-that's good. Anyways, I just wanted to know of you knew anything about this 'plan' that your human form is going to do to me and my friends....  
  
Kaiba's brain-proo prooooo pro proooo prooprooo proo prooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo proo proo.  
  
Yugi's brain-now that's interesting....*scribbles something down on a piece of paper* thanks for your help kuriboh!  
  
Kaiba's brain-PROO PROO!!! *hangs up phone*  
  
Yugi's brain-*also hangs up phone and waves piece of paper in the air* I need someone to translate this! We may have a possible code red! *the brain springs to life and cells scatter, getting to work on the translation*  
  
*~*  
People talking:  
  
"Come on now children! Get with your partners!" a teacher called out 10 minutes later. "The buses are here!"  
  
Yami looked over to Yugi with a confused look on his face. "Partners? What's going on Aibou?" he asked curiously.  
  
Yugi giggled. "Don't worry Yami, it's just that the teachers want us to choose a partner so we don't get lost...although I'm not sure how we can get lost in the school" he explained.  
  
"But you're already are my partner aibou" Yami stated, lining up beside Yugi. Joey and Tristan quickly lined up behind the 2 look alikes and Téa and Bakura followed soon after.  
  
"Hey Mr. Smith!" Joey called out. "What do we have to be in partners, I mean, come on, we're in high school!" Mr. Smith just glared and walked over to the group.  
  
"I suggest you don't question school regulations Mr. Wheeler. The buses haven't left yet so you could still be left here to do school work...." Mr. Smith said smoothly. Joey gulped.  
  
"I didn't mean any disrespect sir, no way....I think that having partners is a great idea!" he said nervously. Mr. Smith stared over the top of his glasses.  
  
"Very good, now, everyone please load in an orderly fashion" he called out, walking back up to the front of the line. Joey breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"That was close man...too close" Tristan remarked as the line moved forward. Téa frowned.  
  
"Well, he did have a point...." she point out. Joey turned around to glare at the brunette.  
  
"Téa, do us all a favor and shut up!" he barked, then turned back around. Téa's jaw dropped open but before she could reply, the 2 boys infront of her got on the bus and took a seat. There was only one seat left...and it was at the back.  
  
"Oh no, I get bus sick when I sit in the back" she groaned, flopping down in the seat. Bakura looked nervously around the rest of the bus, his desperate eyes searching for a seat with only one person in it. Luck was on his side that day as there was a seat with only one person....unfortunately it was Kaiba's seat. Bakura approached him timidly.  
  
"Um, excuse me Seto, but may I please share a seat with you?" he asked quietly. Seto just glared up at him.  
  
"Why should I let you?"  
  
Bakura gulped. "BecauseTéasaysshegetsbussickandIreallydon'twanttositwithher"he explained in one breath. Seto quirked an eyebrow and moved his bag to his lap. For some reason he took pity on this boy. He wouldn't wish being partners with Téa on anyone.  
  
"Fine, sit" Kaiba replied. Bakura looked surprised.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Kaiba sighed. "Hurry up and sit before I change my mind and make you sit with Téa!". Bakura sat hurriedly.  
  
Another teacher stood up at the front of the bus. "Quiet please!" she called out. The whole bus quieted down. "Now I know everyone is wondering where we are going....". All the students on the bus, sat up straighter, eagerly wanting to hear their destination. "But we're not going to tell you". Widespread groaning was heard throughout the yellow vehicle. "Instead, we're going to sing! One, two, three...the wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and round, all the way through town! Now everybody!".  
  
Seto clenched his teeth together as Bakura started to sing along with the teacher. 'This is your fault' his conscious reminded him. 'You let him sit with you....'. Kaiba sighed as he heard someone being sick in the back. At least he had saved Bakura from that......  
  
*~*  
Brain's talking:  
  
Yugi's brain-*winces* that stupid song! I'm sorry, but due to the code red going on in here...there will be no inside tour today but if you come back tomorrow we'll be happy to give you a refund....  
  
Yugi's brain (other cell)-um, sir ma'am? There's another phone call.....  
  
Yugi's brain (lead cell)-*rubs temples* fine....*picks up phone* hello?  
  
(Mystery)?!?!??!?!'s brain-there is only a 15% chance that they'll stop this irritating noise!  
  
Yugi's brain-oh dear lord...it can't be.....  
  
*~*  
  
People talking:  
  
One hour later, the 3 school buses pulled into a very empty parking lot of an unmarked factory. As the students filed off the bus, someone stepped out of the building and walked over to the growing group. "Good morning" he called out cheerfully, as he stopped in front of them. "Welcome to the cushy tushy toilet paper factory".  
  
Yugi and his group gasped loudly. They just couldn't believe what they were seeing.....  
  
TBC  
  
*insert evil laugh here* okay, a bit short for a chapter but at least it's something, ne? I'll post this as soon as my beta reader can edit it. Feel free to guess who the 2 mystery people are!  
  
DOC- I KNOW WHO THEY ARE!!  
  
Sherpock-well, don't give it away!  
  
DOC-Duh. It`s more fun to watch them guess!!  
  
Sherpock-hopeless….completely hopeless….  
  
Bakura-there she is! *runs into the room, followed by Yami Bakura*  
  
WT-uh oh, it's time for me to fly!  
  
B and YB-come back!  
  
Yugi (is talking in his sleep)-please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Well, how is everyone? I am back, exams are over, I failed chemistry, it's all good!  
  
Maoz-you're lying...  
  
Oh, so it's not all good, my parents have decided that I'm spending a BIT too much time on writing and reading fics and watching TV. Poor me, restricted to 1 hour of computer time every 2 nights and no TV for 2 weeks! *Sobs* me going to miss all the new Yu-Gi-Oh's!  
  
Yami-you got yourself into this mess  
  
*Glares* I know, I know. I'll be awhile between updates now...not like anyone cares...ne ways, let's get on with torturing the characters...but first, presents!  
  
Presents for Yugi: an Exodia plushie  
Presents for Yami: an Egyptian cat statue, a statue of Horus, 3-colour hair dye and a handful of silver and gold accessories  
Presents for Bakura: A book on how to control your Yami's temper  
Presents for Kaiba: A blue eyes white dragon plushie.  
Presents for Téa: a barf bag  
Presents for ME: a pair of roller blades  
Additional Comments: Unicornfan- I promise I'll read your fic when I'm allowed back on...and I know that Yami is sorta a shadowy ghost thing, but just for the fic, I'm making him real. Hey, its' fanfiction! Anything can happen!  
  
Celestial Charm-uh...I don't think there is going to be any duels/battles but some strange stuff will be happening! That's a promise.  
  
YumeTakato-I must say that this name is much easier to spell! And hopefully Yami hasn't killed Kuriboh yet! I still need him!   
  
I must admit that I was pleased to see that lots of different people reviewed! Thanks to everyone who did! I'm very sorry if I've missed someone. I would like to thank my beta reader, DOC or Duo's only chick. I encourage you to go read her stuff. She's also given me some good ideas for this fic!  
  
*Sounds * or *actions * or *descriptions*  
"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
/Yugi to Yami/  
//Yami to Yugi//  
  
Disclaimer-I own nothing! Except the ideas in this fic, those were thought up by my imagination!  
  
Oh, one more comment. I was very surprised that no one guessed the mystery brain correctly...both Tenshi bakeru and YumeTakato got the mystery person right! *Gives out cookie to them* On with the fic!  
  
The Day Spent in Yugi Mutou's Brain  
  
People talking:  
  
One hour later, the 3 school buses pulled into a very empty parking lot of an unmarked factory. As the students filed off the bus, someone stepped out of the building and walked over to the growing group. "Good morning" he called out cheerfully, as he stopped in front of them. "Welcome to the Cushy Tushy toilet paper factory".  
  
Yugi and his group gasped loudly. They just couldn't believe what they were seeing...Standing there, in brown felt farmers hat, was Maximillion Pegasus!  
  
"Pegasus" Yami snarled, stepping infront of his aibou. Joey, Tristan, and Bakura also glared at their former rival.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Joey asked angrily. "We thought you were dead...." Pegasus merely looked at them.  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm just a tour guide here at Cushy Tushy Toilet paper factory...I've never seen any of you before" he replied calmly. Yami looked at him carefully...Pegasus did seem to be more cheerful.... less evil and his millenium eye had disappeared. His long white hair was also pulled back into a ponytail that hung down on his neck.  
  
'We'll see...' Seto Kaiba thought curiously from where he was watching. 'We'll see if you're lying Pegasus...and if you are.... you'd better watch out'.  
  
*~*  
  
Brain's talking:  
  
Yugi's brain (other cell)-um, sir ma'am? There's another phone call...  
  
Yugi's brain (lead cell)-*rubs temples* fine.... *Picks up phone* hello?  
  
(Mystery)?!?!??!?!'s brain-there is only a 15% chance that they'll stop this irritating noise!  
  
Yugi's brain-oh dear lord...it can't be...  
  
Mystery brain-this cacophony is incredibly infuriating! I can not proceed to conclude any of my priceless intelligence!  
  
Yugi's brain-ok, first of all, you gotta calm down Tristan...  
  
*~*  
  
People talking:  
  
The last teacher finally got off the bus, letting Téa lean on her shoulder. "Okay, we're all here!" Mrs. Rame called out cheerfully. "Is our guide here yet?" Maximillion grinned from ear to ear and quickly went up to her.  
  
"Good morning Ma'am!" he chirruped. "My name is Maximillion Pegasus and I will be your guide for the wonderful tour titled "Into the world of Toilet paper...and its uses". Téa's eyes widened as her gaze landed on Pegasus, but she said nothing. Thanking Mrs. Rame quietly, she walked over to where Yugi, Bakura, Yami, Joey and Tristan were standing.  
  
"Is it just me or is that Pegasus standing there?" the brunette asked as she got closer. Tristan nodded slightly.  
  
"It sure is Téa, but he doesn't remember us at all.... It's weird" he replied, still unable to tear his eyes away from their formal rival. Joey opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by another teacher clapping his hands sharply to get their attention.  
  
"Class, please line up and behave normally for your tour guide, Mr. Pegasus" Mr. Smith called out. Pegasus smile brightened and looked over the sea of students.   
  
"Good morning, I am so happy so see you all here. I am Maximillion Pegasus and I will be your tour guide this morning while we examine the wonderful world of toilet paper and it's uses. You will find that this factory is very high tech and we have come up with some inventive ways to use this useful product" the ex-multi millionaire explained. "Now if you would follow me...." And he walked away, towards the factory, motioning the students to follow.  
  
"2 by 2 please class" Mrs. Rame cried out. The students formed what appeared to be 2 ragged lines and followed their tour guide, whispering and giggling slightly. Yami and Yugi ended up beside each other, same with Téa and Seto and Joey and Tristan. Bakura hung around at the back, waiting for the group to get a bit ahead. His brown eyes suddenly narrowed and went cold.  
  
"So you survived Pegasus..." he muttered in a deep menacing voice, not anything like his normal soft one. "I will make sure you will not survive the second encounter with me...no one has..." However, his muttering's to himself were rudely interrupted by Mr. Smith.  
  
"Come Bakura, you're falling behind" he said sternly. Instantly, Bakura's eyes widened and went back to being a soft warm brown again.  
  
"Coming sir" he said softly before running to catch up with the rest of his classmates.  
  
*~*  
  
Brain's talking:  
  
*Tristan's brain is loaded with computer from wall to wall, printers are printing at top speed and there are several thousands coffee cups scattered around*  
  
Tristan's brain- I do not descry on whose account I have to quiet down. This is an undiminished debacle!  
  
Yugi's brain- huh?  
  
Tristan's brain- why must I enucleate encumbrances like this to brain's that don't interpret lucid discord?  
  
Yugi's brain-because you called?  
  
Tristan's brain-so you do have the erudition to pact with my convalescent rhetoric!  
  
Yugi's brain-yeah...sure...hold on a moment! *Covers phone * Some one bring me a dictionary!  
  
Tristan's brain-well then. I am direly electrified. I wasn't cognizant that there were differentiated geniuses out thitherward!  
  
Yugi's brain-*frantically flipping through dictionary* Uh huh, sure, yeah, whatever you say....  
  
Tristan's brain-now...there's dissimilar subservient I must ventilate you circa...  
  
Yugi's brain-*growls and slams dictionary shut* you know what? I don't care! I don't care about all your mumbo-jumbo words! I don't care about your points of view! If you weren't so busy babbling you would have noticed that the singing has stopped! GOODBYE! *Slams down phone *  
  
Tristan's brain-well...he was reasonably contemptuous...don't you cogitate so?  
  
Tristan's brain (other cell)- he was, intensely discourteous! In truism, I think we should formulate an epistle of lament...  
  
Tristan's brain (lead cell)- let's execute that! *Sits down at computer* Now...Dear Yugi's brain, I was wholly flabbergasted by your timbre of phonation....  
  
*~*  
  
People talking:  
  
After Pegasus handed out hairnets to every one, they continued on their way, walking over a catwalk that allowed them to have a birds eye view of the factory. Yami's eyes widened. He had never seen so much machinery at work at one time!  
  
//Aibou...are these some sort of traps Pegasus is leading us into? //  
  
Yugi couldn't help but grin at Yami's question.  
  
//I don't see what you're smiling at// the spirit said grumpily.  
  
/I'm sorry Yami/ Yugi apologized mentally. /And no, these machines aren't traps, they make the toilet paper. If you'll listen to Pegasus, he'll explain what each of them are used for/  
  
"As you can see, it all starts out with the machine that the workers are feeding the trees into. Once the trees are chopped into sawdust, we then make paper by using that machine that looks like the huge strainer over there" Maximillion explained patiently, using wild hand gestures. So wild, that he nearly hit Téa in the head, which would have caused he to fall over the guardrail.  
  
As the former millenium eye holder droned on, several students fell asleep standing up, like Joey and Tristan. Yugi yawned loudly and swayed on his feet. Only Bakura looked totally interested. Kaiba seemed to have disappeared and Téa had asked to go to the bathroom. The teachers frowned down upon this scene and decided that the students needed a wake up call. "Excuse me, Mr. Pegasus: Mrs. Rame whispered.  
  
He looked up at her, a bit annoyed that she had disrupted his speech. "Yes?"  
  
"I think that some of the students need to be woken up" she muttered. The white haired man surveyed the crowd.  
  
"I do suppose you're right...I know just what to do"  
  
*~*  
  
Brain's talking:  
  
Yugi's brain-he is so...UGH! *Turns back to readers* Anyways, I'm sorry you had to witness that outburst. Now, we're still on code red alert so I'm afraid there's no tour today either until we get that message decoded. It is even more vital that we do it soon because Kaiba has gone missing...and we can't let anything happen to our host. I suppose you could say that us brain cells are like another guardian for Yugi. Maybe Téa knows something...I think I should call her... *picks up brain phone and dials 898*   
  
*Téa's brain is completely black...no lights what so ever*  
  
Téa's brain- *in a dull monotone* Hello?  
  
Yugi's brain- Hey! How are you?  
  
Téa's brain-why does it matter? Darkness is my friend...* picks up a black daisy from the ground and starts to pluck petals off*  
  
Yugi's brain-Are you okay?  
  
Téa's brain-I have favorites words, want to hear them?  
  
Yugi's brain-okay...  
  
Téa's brain- wilting, darkness, doom, death, black, suppression, hopeless.  
  
Yugi's brain-*interupts* actually, I just wanted to know if you know where Kaiba is....  
  
Téa's brain-fading, destiny, losing, no faith  
  
Yugi's brain-well, I hope you feel better soon...*hangs up phone* Maybe I'll send her a cheering up card...  
  
*~*  
  
People talking:  
  
"Now, if we may continue..."Maximillion said loudly. "Our next stop is the cafeteria, where we will be eating lunch". As soon as he said the word eating, both Joey and Tristan woke up.  
  
"Man, I'm starving!" the blonde said, looking excited as the idea of getting more food.  
  
"Ditto" Tristan agreed as they started to walk away. Téa came running up just as the tail end of the group was moving away.  
  
"Hey Téa, what took so long?" Yugi asked curiously, falling in step with the brunette, who had a scowl on her face.  
  
"There was no toilet paper..." she explained angrily. "There was no toilet paper in the dispenser...we're in a toilet paper factory!". Yugi giggled loudly. Téa couldn't help but smile at the irony of her previous predicament. "Okay, so maybe it was a bit funny..."  
  
"Yugi, Téa, don't fall behind" Mrs. Rame called out, herding them along. When Pegasus stopped, it turns out that he had led them to another workroom instead of the cafeteria.  
  
"HEY!" Joey cried out, looking furious. "I thought we were going to eat!"  
  
"Yeah!" Tristan added. A few other students voiced their complaints too.  
  
"This is so not fair!"  
  
"You tricked us!"  
  
Pegasus looked at the gathering riot. "I said we were going to eat, I never said when. This happens to be the last stop before the restaurant so please bear with me". He then continued to ramble on about the various other machines that were in the room.  
  
Joey, however, paid absolutely no attention as his eyes were fixed on a small candy bowl, filled with white candies on the edge of the only desk in the room. Discreetly, he reached out and grabbed a handful. Carefully, he passed one to each of his friends, Bakura, Tristan, Yugi, Yami, and Téa. Pegasus watched them out of the corner of his eyes as he continued talking.  
  
'That's right, take the bait. You'll soon get your pay back Joey...and you too Yugi-boy and that spirit of yours...some things are not easily forgotten...'  
  
TBC  
  
Oh dear.... It looks like they are in trouble!  
  
Maoz-you think?  
  
Anyways, I'm posting this before my beta reader has a chance to read it...so don't be surprised if there's a few mistakes in here. Expect the good version up in a few days. Oh...and if anyone needs translation for the words Tristan's brain used....get a dictionary. I used my thesaurus on the computer...a few sentences might not make any sense...BUT at least I'm expanding my vocabulary! Ne ways, please R&R!!  
  
Wishful Thinker 


	6. Chapter 6

*Sighs* Just 2 chapters left in this fic! And I seriously have no clue how exactly I'm going to write them.... I promise that this fic will be finished before May 30 though. That's my goal... to finish this one and Inertia so I can get started on some new stuff.  
  
Now...time for presents....  
  
Téa-a light bulb  
Joey-A squeaky hammer to hit Kaiba with  
Yami Bakura- super-genki-fuzzball-hug  
Bakura- a lawn mower for Yami Bakura's brain, and super-genki-fuzzball-hug  
Me!: a big crate of sushi and noodles  
  
*Sounds * or *actions * or *descriptions*  
"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
/Yugi to Yami/  
//Yami to Yugi//  
  
Disclaimer-I own nothing! Except the ideas in this fic, those were thought up by my imagination!  
  
Oh, someone asked me if I could some how incorporate a bit of Yaoi into this fic.... I'll try my hardest to, but I can't promise anything. If you go read Inertia, there's plenty of yaoi there.  
  
Just to recap what went on in the last chapter...Pegasus was giving the gang a tour of the cushy Tushy toilet paper factory and it appears that he doesn't remember anything...or does he? Joey and his friends find some odd white colored candies and eat them. What kind of effect will these have on our heroes? And where's Kaiba?  
  
The Day Spent in Yugi Mutou's brain (2nd last chapter!)  
  
'That's right, take the bait. You'll soon get your pay back Joey...and you too Yugi-boy and that spirit of yours...some things are not easily forgotten...'  
  
Without the white haired guide noticing, Kaiba managed to sneak back into the group. He also spotted the candies and grabbed one, popping it into his mouth in one smooth motion. 'Hmm...this isn't half bad....' He thought, as the flavor flowed through his mouth. 'Not that bad at all'. He surveyed the rest of the people that had also eaten the mysterious white candies and noticed something a bit strange. Everyone seemed to be in some sort of trance in which they seemed to pay attention to what Pegasus was saying. "This is weird" he mumbled as his eyes drifted to a certain blonde student. "Even that mutt is paying attention.... something's not righ...". Seto Kaiba never got to finish his sentence as a wave of warmth washed over his and he felt his mind go blank.  
  
*~* Brain's talking *~*  
  
Yugi's brain-sir ma'am? We have finally translated what Kaiba's brain said to us...  
  
Yugi's brain (leader person thing)-Well? What are you waiting for? Tell me now!  
  
Yugi's brain-well... it's all revolved around....*everything goes pitch black*  
  
*~*  
  
Bakura's brain-*there are sounds of motors being revved and the smell of gasoline in the air*   
  
Bakura's brain (mechanic)-sir? You're already to go! Be careful though!  
  
Bakura's brain (main leader cell thing)-sure, whatever. *Grips handle bars of motorcycle* Watch me fly!! *Several cells cover their eyes as he speeds towards the edge of the cliff, the 90 foot drop and the 16 foot gap across the pieces of land. He approaches the jump.... and everything goes pitch black*  
  
(A.n-any one else noticing a pattern?)  
*~*  
Kaiba's brain-prooooooooooooo! PROOOOOOPROOOOO!!!!!! *Everything goes pitch black and some explosions are heard from the Kuriboh's hitting the wall*  
  
*~*  
Tristan's brain-now, make cocksure to emancipate your consolidate files incase of a power outage, we cannot yield all this moil!  
  
Tristan's brain (one little slave cell thing)-affirmative, let me termination this fanfic inaugural!  
  
Tristan's brain (head honcho cell)-I lingual right now!!! *Everything goes pitch black and the noise machines shutting off is heard along with various screams*  
  
*~*  
  
Téa's brain-darkness, doom, grief, blood, *everything goes pitch black.... Oops, it already was pitch black to begin with*  
  
*~*  
  
Joey's brain (boy 1)-NO!!! It's my turn to play with the super bouncy ball!  
  
Joey's brain (boy 2)-IT"S MY TURN!!!  
  
Joey's brain (boy 1)-TEACHER!!! He stole my ball!!  
  
Joey's brain (boy 2)-Did not!!!! *Everything goes pitch black and children start to cry loudly*  
  
*~*  
  
Yami's brain-oh woe is me! My birds have been set free! *Picks up script* My plants are dead...please don't make me stand on my head! *Everything goes pitch black* Who unplugged the lights? How am I supposed to act the fight? *Stomps off stage and a loud thump is heard along with some creative swearing that doesn't rhyme*  
  
*~*  
  
Yami Bakura-oh my lovely little flowers! You are just so beautiful!! *Bends down to sniff flowers, and everything goes pitch black* NO!!! THEY'RE GOING TO DIE WITHOUT LIGHT!!!!!!!  
  
*~* People talking...finally*~*  
  
"Now, as I was saying we here at Cushy Tushy toilet paper factory have been putting our heads together for a while to come up with new uses for toilet paper" Maximillion said calmly, brushing a stray piece of white hair out his face. His blue eyes glinted mysteriously, noticing that he almost had everyone's undivided attention now. "If you would follow me....we will see one new use we came up with" and with that said, he strode off again, smiling to himself he heard no complaints from anybody.  
  
Little did he know that one person had managed to shake himself out of the trance. 'What's going on?' Yami thought, looking bewildered. 'Wasn't I just at the beach with Yugi?'. The ancient pharaoh looked around to see his aibou staring mindlessly ahead, violet eyes blank. "Aibou?" he whispered, placing a gentle hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Are you okay?"  
  
"No talking!" Mr. Smith demanded harshly. Shooting a death glare at the teacher, Yami shut his mouth and continued walking, eyes staring straight ahead. 'Everyone seems hypnotized....' he concluded noticing the same lifeless stare on Joey, Tristan, Téa, and Bakura's face. //Aibou? // the spirit asked through the mind link. //Can you hear me? //  
  
*~* Brain's talking*~*  
  
Yugi's brain-*lights go back on* Well, that's.....good....Where are we? *Loud-rumbling sound can be heard* Why are we in a car? A very fast moving car I might add.... is that a cliff?  
  
Yugi's brain (slave cell)-yes.... that's a very big cliff and we're about to go over it!!!  
  
Yugi's brain (the whole population)-NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Car begins to fly over the cliff*  
  
*~*  
Yami's brain-geez, it took you long enough to put the lights back on, I better not have missed my song. *Takes a look around.... sees 100 computers and empty coffee cups* Where is my stage? And my page???  
  
Yami's brain (slave cell)-I do not know of great one, this place doesn't look like a lot of fun......  
  
Yami's brain (main actor)-*eyes computer suspiously* are these the work of the witches with brooms? Who let them in the room??  
  
Yami's brain (slave cell)- Not I my lord, shall you need you sword?  
  
Yami's brain (main actor)-I do not think so, I wonder when we will go?  
  
*~*  
Yami Bakura's brain-What is this? There's not light!!! Where are my flowers? My grass? My sun?????  
  
*~*  
Kaiba's brain-prooo?proo?? *It's a school playground, several more explosions are heard as Kuriboh's run into the equipment there* Proo????????????  
  
Kaiba's brain (Teacher)-Everyone get away from the slide! It's off limits!!  
  
Kaiba's brain-PROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo  
  
*~*  
Joey's brain (boy1)-hey! We're floating!  
  
Joey's brain (boy 2)-we are!!  
  
Joey's brain (girl 1)-hehehe.... you guys agreed on something!  
  
Joey's brain (boy 1)-did not!  
  
Joey's brain (boy 2)-did not!  
  
Joey's brain (girl 1)-see? You just agreed again!  
  
Joey's brain (boy1)-no!  
  
Joey's brain (boy 2)-no!  
  
Joey's brain (girl 1)-hehehehehehehehe! *Floats off, giggling*  
  
Joey's brain (boy 1)-should we put a worm down her shirt?  
  
Joey's brain (boy 2)-and dirt!  
  
*~*  
  
Téa's brain-*cowers from the light* where am I? What's all this.....sunlight? And grass???  
  
*~* People talking*~*  
  
Meanwhile, Pegasus had led the group to a new room, one with stacks of blank paper everywhere. "We decided to make actual toilet paper" he explained, grinning brightly. "This product will be available in stores as soon as we work out a few bugs"  
  
"What 'bugs' are you referring to?" Mrs. Rame asked curiously, looking totally interested. The ex-multi-millionaire blushed slightly.  
  
"Well, whenever pen touches the paper...there's an interesting chemical reaction...."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Well...the writer's hand turns purple and the paper turns a neon purple" he admitted. "But we're working non-stop to try and fix this problem". This last comment was added in a hurry. "Now, we must be moving on to our next new inventive product....". Yami frowned slightly as they continued down the hall.  
  
//Aibou? Please answer// he pleaded mentally.   
  
/ Hey Yami! Come play in the water/ Yugi responded enthusiastically. /It's really nice/  
  
Yami sighed mentally. It appeared to be that Yugi was in the same daydream he had been in before. //It's just a dream Yugi...snap out of it//  
  
/What are you talking about Yami? The sun is so nice and warm.../  
  
//Hikari...//  
  
This time, a mental sigh was received from Yugi's end. /You're not making any sense what so ever! /  
  
//Okay...Pegasus put some sort of curse on those candies we ate...and now everyone is daydream and it look like we're all paying attention// the spirit explained, trying to be patient.  
  
There was a mental frown on Yugi's part. /Like zombies? /  
  
//...I guess...I'm not really sure//  
  
/You're crazy...you've been out of the puzzle too long. Come back/  
  
//Yugi! Will you not listen to reason? // Yami practically screamed through their link. Yugi's mind winced slightly.  
  
/Fine then, don't come back. I'm going swimming! / And with that, the small of the pair severed the link, leaving Yami behind.  
  
Meanwhile, while that mental conversation had been taking place, The tour guide had led them to another room and flung open the door. "Now, this is where toilet paper shoes are made" he announced proudly. Yami quirked an eyebrow. Shoes?  
  
"What happens if you wear them out in the rain?" one of the other students piped up. The white-haired man glared in the direction the voice had come from.  
  
"Then they will disintegrate...so that's why you don't wear them when it's wet...now, if we move on to the next room..."  
  
*~*Brain's talking*~*  
  
Yugi's brain-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*Suddenly, there's a loud thump and the car bounces up and down as it reaches the other side of the gorge* Oh my god...we lived!!!! *Everyone jumps up and down screaming* I can't believe...that we're...still alive?!?!?!  
  
Yugi's brain (slave cell)-um, sir ma'am?  
  
Yugi's brain (leader)-what is it now?  
  
Yugi's brain (slave cell)-you remember how we finally translated the message?  
  
Yugi's brain (leader)-yes...what about it?  
  
Yugi's brain (slave cell)-well...it's down there...*points to bottom of gorge*  
  
Yugi's brain (leader)-you're kidding...right?  
  
Yugi's brain (slave cell)-no  
  
Yugi's brain (leader)-*looks down and shivers violently* there is no way I'm going down there...*points to another random cell* You! You go down there and get the papers! NOW!  
  
Yugi's brain (random cell)-*gulps* Yes sir ma'am...*straps on rock climbing gear and disappears from sight*  
  
Yugi's brain (leader)-*looks at audience* I suppose you want to know what's going on, eh? Well...it seems as though that candy the body ate has had a strange effect on the brains...we're in Yami Bakura's right now...but who's in ours? And for everyone else's?? How do we get back???? *Picks up brain phone and dials 456* Hello, Tristan?  
  
Tristan's brain-I can't drudgery with all especial...this... patriarchal refuse! It's direly vexatious and musty and there's negative computers or discipline!!  
  
Yugi's brain-I was just hoping that you would have some sort of answer to this problem...  
  
Tristan's brain- on whose account can I guidance you if I can't resolve my dominate issues?? This is extraordinarily positively sinister!  
  
Yugi's brain-*sighs and hangs up phone* well...it look like we're stuck like this for a while...  
  
*~* People talking *~*  
  
Joey mindlessly followed the group around the building...but it thoughts were in a much different place. There was a picnic on the grass... with all his favorites foods...and Seto Kaiba?!?! 'What are you doing here?' the blonde cried mentally in his daydream.  
  
'I am hear because I have to tell you something puppy dog' the dream like Kaiba replied calmly in Joey's daydream.  
  
TBC  
  
Uh oh...those candies did bad things!!!!! Anyways, sorry it's a bit on the short side...there's the yaoi that one person who I can't remember asked for...nothing major but it's still there. The next chapter will be the last one no doubt. Hopefully everyone can return to their own bodies...er...brains. And remember, that whole last conversation between Joey and Kaiba was in Joey's head...so nothing was said outloud. Sorry for any mistakes...my beta reader is away for the week.  
  
Please R&R!!!  
  
Wishful Thinker 


End file.
